everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Some OTM Stats:COTM
hello!! since we've been doing a bit of work on making our otm pages better for you guys lately, i thought this might be a fun lil exercise. this one just contains cotm because i dont want this to get too long. thank you to my other admins bug and zena for helping work some of these stats out < 3. ---- There have been, including Gun Fawkes, 32 winners of the COTM award over three years. The award was started in July 2013 but has not enjoyed one, consecutive run since then. In fact, it is currently on it's longest run, running for 13 months - June will be it's 14th. Gender Stats Of the 32 winners, 25 have been female and 7 have been male. None have been nonbinary (though that isn't to say our 32 winners have all been cis). The first female winner (and first winner overall) was Chloe Stiltskin in June 2013. As of May 2017, the latest female winner was Celes Mochigome in February 2017. The first male winner was Augustus Hare in May 2014. As of May 2017, the latest male winner was Celadon West in May 2017. After Augustus it would be exactly 2 years and 12-13 voting months before another male OC won, Samuel Gulliver. Until 2017, there were 3 male winners spanning 3 years. 2017 is the most masculine year so far, with 4 out of 6 winners identifying as male. This means all the winners in 2013 and 2015 were female. Alignment Stats The most popular alignment in winners is the rebel alignment, with 14/32 winners aligning as such. This is followed by the royals with 7, the roybels with 6, and the neutrals with 5. Continuing his habits, Augustus Hare was the first royal, Chloe Stiltskin was the first roybel, Maggie Whuppie was the first rebel and Jacali Latrans and Tyvainea L. Thief share the title of first neutral. Race/Ethnicity/Culture/Country Stats The winners of COTM have been largely white or white coded, with 20 of the 32 winners being white or white coded. Of those who aren't white, 2 have been black (Abigail Thief, Tyvainea L. Thief), 4 have been Asian (Lian Tian-e, Nami Akane, Celes Mochigome, Percy Boots), 1 has been Native American (Jacali Latrans), 2 have been biracial (Charmaine Lexwington, Merana Little), and 3 have been ambiguous (Chloe Stiltskin, Vilda R. Bayle, Celadon West). At the time of her victory Abigail Thief was designed as white. This means Lian Tian-e was the first character to win as POC in July 2015, but does not make her the first POC winner. Fairytale Stats Unsurprisingly, most OCs that have won are from fairytales - 17 of them to be exact. Vilda R. Bayle was our first literature winner and first non-fairytale winner in February 2014. Rolana Candeliere, Augustus Hare, Celadon West, Coco-Charlotte Pepper, Samuel Gulliver, Angeline Patchwork, and Jane Hook have all followed suit. A man of many firsts, Augustus Hare was the first male non-fairytale winner in May 2014. Otherwise, there have been 2 winners from ballets (Marissa Stahlbum, Lian Tian-e), 2 from folklore (Jacali Latrans, Celes Mochigome), 1 from a ballet (Merana Little) and 1 from a nursery rhyme (Gun Fawkes). Looking at the country the winner's stories come from, there isn't anything too notable to say. Enjoy a pie chart instead. Relationship Stats Aside from 'ambiguous' or 'unknown', the second biggest relationship category is 'Official Relationship', containing 11/32 winners. Celes Mochigome, Percy Boots, Quinn Sternberg, and Jacali Latrans have had both halves of their official ship win COTM as well their respective ships winning SOTM. Otherwise, Mercedes Little is crushing, Augustus Hare is rejected, Lian Tian-e and Candance Løgner are single, Gun Fawkes is married to the revolution. Celadon West, Minuette Dancer, Pirouette Paper, Coco-Charlotte Pepper, Samuel Gulliver, Angeline Patchwork, and Jane Hook are all in unofficial ships. Misc Stats Gun Fawkes was the first OC to win in celebration of April Fools. As of May 2017, he is the only joke winner to remain an official winner of COTM. Quinn Stenberg was the first female OC to win COTM and SOTM in the same month in September 2015. Quinn O'Kane was the first male OC and second OC overall to win COTM and SOTM in the same month in April 2017. August 2015 and April 2017 are the only months to have two winners. Jacali Latrans and Tyvainea L. Thief shared an August 2015 victory and Quinn O'Kane followed Gun Fawkes after his one day spotlight on April Fools. Abigail Thief and Tyvainea L. Thief are the only sibling pair to have won. Category:Blog posts